spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Super Star Rises" - Super Star Adventures Episode 1
"Super Star Rises" is the first episode in "Super Star Adventures". The next episode is "Apple-Tree". This episode is written and directed by DontAskWhoJoeIs. Plot When a villain calling himself Hot-Dog gains fire powers, Bikini Bottom rests in the hands of Super Star. Transcript * “HAHAHA!!!” Laughed Hot-Dog, levitating through a city street, hovering over a moving bolt of fire. Citizens have gathered crowds a small distance away, hiding behind Officer #1 (who is standing next to a police tank). * Officer #1: “Surrender now or we will open fire.” * Hot-Dog: “FUNNY YOU SHOULD MENTION FIRE. SEE!” * Hot-Dog stretched his right arm made of fire forward, whipping the tank in the air! A mother held her son in her arms, as the tank was about to fall on top of them! She flinched away and closed her eyes, as Super Star lands on his feet from the sky! He caught the tank in his hands! * Mother: “Who are you?!” * “I’m Super Star!” Struggling to keep it above his head, Super Star tossed the tank back into the air, away from the people! When he looked back to the ground in front of him, Hot-Dog was gone, with only a little flame standing where he did. The crowd cheered. Super Star walked up to the flame, grabbed a small chemical container from his pocket, and swept the flame into the container saying, “I’ll keep this for good measures.” * Officer #1 talking to Super Star: “Hello sir, my name is Daniel. I work for the BBPD. It’s great you saved the city from that dastardly villain. But, I’m gonna have to take you in for questioning on account of being a vigilante.” * Super Star: “No you don’t.” He looked up and flew away. * Mr. Krabs on a giant outdoor TV: "SUPER STAR IS A VILLAIN!!!" * The scene quickly zooms out of the TV, passing by a cliff on the left, where SpongeBob as a werewolf howls. The scene cuts to outside Patrick's rock as realistic bubbles float in front of it. Super Star then flies out the window! Super Star is then shown fighting Hot-Dog, MODOK, and Karen as instruments play in the background and Narrator #2 raps. * Narrator #2: "When dark forces attack- And you're cornered on the street- He'll be there to SAVE YOUR BACK!!! Cause he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "Yeah, he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "S. U. P. E." * Background singer and Narrator #2 at once: "R!" * The words 'SUPER STAR ADVENTURES' appear in the sky, as Narrator #2 says: "SUPER STARRR!" * Super Star appeared behind the words and flew through them at the 4th wall, as the intro ends in one second of darkness. * The scene cuts to the outside of Patrick’s house, zooming in a bit before cutting to Patrick inside his elevator, wearing his casual trunks and a towel. The elevator stopped at Patrick’s underground computer room as the door opens. * Patrick sitting in front of his big screen computer: “Patricia, search the web for reported attacks of this ‘Hot-Dog’ and read them out loud.” * Computer, “As you wish, your royal pinkness.” A map popped up on the screen as the computer read the locations. “PICKLE STUDIOS. LOBSTER LOBBY. YENTIE MOBILE. BAR 722.” * Patrick placed the gas container on top the computer’s scanner plate. “And also scan this canister for any DNA cells hidden in the flame. If I want to stop him, I need to know who this hothead mutant is.” * Computer: “SCANNING… SCANNING… SYSTEMS HAVE PICKED UP TWO DNA SIGNALS. ONE FROM A PATRICK STAR,” * Patrick: “Which is me.” * Computer: “AND JERRY MC.RUSSELL, AN EX-EMPLOYEE AT KEM TECH. HE WAS FIRED HALF A MONTH AGO WHEN HIS MANAGER FOUND OUT ABOUT HIS CRIMINAL ACTIVITIES.” * Patrick: “That’s the same building all the other ones form a perfect circle around! If he’s anything like a common criminal, he’s likely out for revenge. Meaning, the Kem Tech building will be his next target, and I must get there first. Patricia, do me a favor and mute my text and ringtone, I have a job to do.” * Computer: “Already done, sir.” * The scene cuts to Super Star entering the interior of the Kem Tech building. A big, platform based room with smashed technology. * Super Star: “This place looks like it went through a tornado! What happened here?” * “ME!!!” Yelled the voice of Hot-Dog, right before he appeared out of thin air, gigantic and completely made of fire! He shot fire out of his left hand at Super Star, which Super Star jumped out of the way! * Super Star: “HOT-DOG?!” * Hot-Dog: “Yes, it is I! In preparation for your arrival, I consumed 50 tons of gas and fuel to enlarge myself!” * Super Star: “But that means… You knew I was coming!” * Hot-Dog: “Of course I did! I control fire, did you really think I’d be as sloppy with my crimes to accidentally lead you to my next target like any common crook? HA!” * Super Star thinking to himself: “Behind Hot-Dog, that flame thrower 2,000, the very product of Kem Tech. If I can get a hold of it and shoot it at Hot-Dog, the mass amount of gas might be just enough to over power and destroy the beast! Here goes nothing.” Super Star ran and jumped in the air, flying towards the flame thrower! * Hot-Dog: ‘HA!!!” He swung his right arm at the top of a big giant metal box hanging from the ceiling, connected to some wires! It broke loose and collapsed on Super Star! * Super Star falling to the ground: “NO!” * Hot-Dog: “For the supposed hero of Bikini Bottom, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed in how clumsily you tried yet failed to defeat me, Patrick. Oh well! At least my new employer will be happy…” Hot-Dog closed his fists, putting them in the air, getting ready to crush Super Star. * “SAY GOODBYE!” Yelled a masculine voice from behind Hot-Dog! He turned around and saw Daniel aiming the flame thrower at him. A big line of fire shot out towards Hot-Dog as he exploded! Daniel then dropped the flame thrower, walking towards Super Star as he got up from beneath the metal box. * Super Star: “Daniel?” * Daniel: “You act as if you're surprised to see me here. I excelled in college, on graduation day receiving 5 PHDs for criminal justice and detective classes. I’ve been tracking down bad guys since likely longer than you’ve been alive.” * Super Star: “So what now? Are you here to scold me again for not revealing my secret identity and joining a team?” * Daniel: “First off, I just saved your life. A thank you would be incredibly appreciated. And second, no. It’s your choice if you want to be a loner. I just don’t understand why you wish to isolate yourself from valuable team players and try to do this hero thing on your own.” * Super Star: “My luck with trusting people has been less than pleasant. Since I was young, my equally powerful father has tried both, conquering and destroying the Earth multiple times. I’m the only one capable of doing this difficult job correctly, because there is only one Super Star.” * Daniel: “But what if one day you get hit so hard by a superior strong criminal that you find yourself too injured to get up and there is no one there to help you? What then?” * Super Star: “I dunno. That likely will never happen. Anyways, I’ve got to go, my life is calling me.” * The scene cuts to a dark creepy indoor hideout, where the tall dark Big Bad Wolf, with bright red eyes and long hair covering most of his face, stood watching a wall of screens transmitting camera footage from all across the city, next to Arsenal, a half sword half person mutant. * Big Bad Wolf: "So even with given superpowers, Hot-Dog could still not defeat our enemy?" * Arsenal: "Like you could do better yourself." * Big Bad Wolf: "I COULD if I wanted to! But we work as a team of the underworld. Divided we stand no chance, like mere insects just waiting to be squashed. Arsenal, I have a job for you..." * To be continued… Characters * Hot-Dog * Officer #1/Daniel * Unnamed mother and son * Super Star * Mr. Krabs * SpongeBob (werewolf) * MODOK * Karen * Patricia * Big Bad Wolf * Arsenal Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:Super Star Adventures Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts